


Blue balls

by orphan_account



Series: Friday night dueling [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Plot twist on the typical friday night dueling between Harry and Draco
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Friday night dueling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Blue balls

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to potterslittleferret on tumblr and @drarrylove_._ on instagram for the inspiration.

It's around midnight when Potter finally enters the duel room on the auror training quarters. "Your honour has decided to finally dignify us with his presence" Draco is so annoyed with Harry's lateness that he doesn't even stands of his chair.

"Shut up Malfoy and get up so we can get this over with" Harry wasn't in the mood to deal with the sarcastic blonde but he did agree to duel him and he was going to be true to his words.

Draco knew that he was a really good duelist and even if Harry had defeated the snake face there was no chance Potter could win against him. At least not again "You're going down, Potter" Malfoy said smugly.

Harry as always talks first before he thinks and says "The only thing I'm going down on is you after i win"

Harry slowly realized what he said and at the same time both mans started to freak out for different yet similar reasons. Draco starts to scream internally cause omfg yesss he finally got the confirmation that his long time crush wasn't one sided. And Harry feels the cold sweat dripping down his spine cause there was no way Malfoy wouldn't notice his big fat crush on him.

After a big and awkward silence they both get in position for the duel.

Draco intentionally loses. He doesn't even lift his wand, instead after Harry hex him with Titillando he starts to undo the buttons of his robes and says "Alright Potter get on you knees and be a good savior".

Harry was a confused and horny mess so he asks "Save you from what?" while also casting a few Notice-me-not charms around the room. At that Draco simply states "Blue balls".

Harry gets close so fast to Draco that is just a blurr and before Malfoy process what's happening he has a mouth full of tongue and lips. It's infinite times better than what he imagined it would be.

When Harry tries to get down to business and separate from Draco's lips. Malfoy bites his bottom lip, grabs him from the back of his neck and tongues inside Harry's mouth to continue with an even more heated kiss.

Ever so slowly Malfoy with both hands starts to touch Harry's back from his shoulders to his lower back, and when Harry thinks he's going to stop Draco keeps going down and squeezes his both cheeks apart while also grinding their crotches together.

They moan in each others mouths but Harry still wants to lick and swallow Draco's cock before he changes his mind so he reluctantly gets away from that really excellent mouth kisser and gets on his knees in front of Malfoy's damp crotch.

He gives mouth open kisses through the hard line on Draco's boxers making the blonde moan quietly. With his teeths he grabs the border of the boxers and slightly grazes the skin bellow.

An impressive 8 inch cock jumps out of the boxers almost taken his left eye out but his mouth instantly fills with saliva and the need to be filled and fucked hard with that dick makes his hole flutter with want.

Not waiting more time looking at it he licks the pink tip and then devours the hole prick till his nose touches the soft hair above it. Harry moans and swallows making pressure with his throat around the tip, at this he feels a tug on his hair so after a disgruntled moan which makes the tug a bit harder he separates from his object of fascination.

He looks up at Draco and slowly blinks trying to get back to reality. Draco's eyes are glazed and looking at him like he hangs the moon. The look makes his heart feel to big on his chest so he spats a bit raspy "What".

At that Draco smiles at him so sweetly that he might burst out of his skin. "You're the most beautiful being I've ever seen and you look fucking gorgeous down on your knees for me but the fact that you don't have a gag reflex makes me fall even more in love with you"

Harry tries to ignore the L word but he feels the most happy he's ever been on his whole life. "So you like me cause i can handle your dick?" ads nervously.

"No Harry, i love you for a lot of different reasons but you having no gag reflex is a fucking plus cause nobody ever has been able to suck all of me"

At that Harry tries to demonstrate he's the only one Draco will ever need so he starts to lick the head with abandon and keeps licking down till he's at the base of the cock and puts both balls on his mouth and sucks hard.

Draco moans loud and knows he is not gonna last long so he grabs his dick and puts the tip on Harry's open mouth so he can push in deep.

What he didn't expected was those beautiful green eyes looking back at him accompanied with the kitten lick on the head of his prick and the warm breath Harry let out.

He almost came right in that second but only a spurt of precome came out.

"I want you to fuck my mouth so hard i won't be able to talk tomorrow" Harry said breathlessly and still licking his cock. At that Draco could only nod and proceed to fuck the delicious mouth of his boyfriend cause there was no way he would ever let Harry be anything else but his everything.

He angles Harry's head a bit down and inserts his dick slowly into that wet warmth. Starting to pump really slowly and carefully only to feel it a bit longer and not to hurt Harry only gets him with the taned man nails digging into his ass cheeks and a tug to fuck harder into that mouth.

So he starts to face fuck Harry hard and every time he bottoms out the savior of Draco's cock keeps swallowing around the tip and after four other pumps he comes so hard inside of Harry's throat he sees black spots on his eyes.

A few minutes later after Draco comes down of that life changing orgasmic bliss he realized two things. One is that Potter is really good at giving head with the whole no gag reflex. And two is that his love for Harry is completely reciprocated. Consider him saved now.

**Author's Note:**

> First work I've ever wrote.  
> And my mother language is not English, it's actually Spanish so if I made a mistake feel free to point it out so i can fix it.


End file.
